Angelic Memories
by RainPelt
Summary: Harry mourns the passing of light warriors on Christmas Eve... He remembers that even though they are dead, he can find a personal sort of closure.


_

* * *

__Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and 'In The Arms of an Angel' doesn't belong to me either._

_Quote: Sanity is fleeting but i'll live forever_

* * *

_**Angelic Memories By: RainPelt 7/26/08**_

It had been nineteen years after the final battle. Through all of those years, one young man could always be seen standing at two particular graves on Christmas Eve.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
for the break that will make it ok  
there's always some reason to feel not good enough_

The man had unruly black hair and bright green eyes. Nobody knew his name, yet everyone knew him. He would keep a silent vigil throughout Christmas Eve night. He was there at moonrise, yet gone by daybreak; left at the foot at each grave was a Christmas reef.

_And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

This Christmas Eve night was no different. The man suddenly arrived at the kissing gate as if from the snowflakes that were lightly falling around him. Already the snowflakes were gently falling on his raven-black hair. If you watched quietly you could see the silent tears sliding down his cheeks. The village residents would watch him come and place the fresh reefs carefully intertwined with red roses and whites lilies.

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you  
fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

No one knew that this mans name would be written in wizarding legends for centuries, nor did they know that this war-battered man was named Harry Potter. Harry was reminiscing of his godfather Sirius Black, the man who was framed of betrayal, the man who died saving his godson's life. He also remembered the werewolf, Remus Lupin, that he first met as a third year and had grown closer ever since; the brave, courageous man that stood by him until the very end.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies_

He remembered the many young students who would rather die at the cause of freedom than stay behind. He would remember Cedric, the very first casualty of the second war. He would congratulate Draco Malfoy for finding a light through his darkness. He would pay tribute to Severus Snape; teacher, spy and loyal to the very end.

_That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

He would grieve for those warriors who had lost sisters, brothers, parents and grandparents because of the wrath of Lord Voldemort. He would remember his mentor and guidance, Albus Dumbledore for his help and sacrifices to help him win this war, for without him, the Golden Trio would not have figured out that Tom Riddle had split his soul seven ways to attempt immortality.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you  
fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Harry Potter could feel the friendly presence of the angelic spirits of his parents, godfather and honorary uncle watching over him from their place in heaven. If he could have glimpsed into heaven at that moment he would have seen the warrior angels guarding him and remembering _him _as Harry, just Harry, true friend and brave Griffindor.

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

* * *

_Review please, sorry beforehand at any grammer or spelling mistakes, RainPelt._

* * *


End file.
